<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save The Last Dance by Khylara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903693">Save The Last Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara'>Khylara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Miami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and Tim dance</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horatio Caine/Tim Speedle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save The Last Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We have another fandom shout out for those of you playing the home game!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horatio was lighting the last of the tall candles decorating the living room table when Speed came in, exhausted and dripping wet from the sudden rain storm that had sprung up on his way home. He looked up, a horrified expression crossing is face. "What happened to you?" he asked as he dropped the spent match into a crystal ashtray.</p><p>"Rain," Speed said shortly as he kicked off his sneakers, putting his helmet down on the side table by the door. He dropped his keys next to it, blinking when he saw the fine crystal, the candles glowing, the shining flatware on the table. "Did I forget something important?"</p><p>Horatio smiled. "No, you didn't. I just felt like celebrating a little.' Stepping over to the door, he gave his waterlogged lover a kiss. "You're soaked."</p><p>"And that's why you're the boss,' Speed replied deadpan. "Nothing gets past you." he sniffed the air, an appreciative smile crossing his face, "Something smells delicious. Did you actually cook?"</p><p>A proud look crossed Horatio's face. "I did. My mother's herb chicken recipe. Hopefully I got it right."</p><p>"It sure smells like it," Speed said as he began unbuttoning his shirt. "Do I have time to get cleaned up?"</p><p>"I'll make time. Go.' he shooed Speed up the stairs.</p><p>Fifteen minutes and a quick shower later, Speed came back down dressed in faded jeans and one of Horatio's white shirts. "Can I help with anything?"</p><p>Horatio shook his head as he continued to carve the steaming chicken. "No, I've got this." he looked up and smiled. "You look good in my clothes."</p><p>Speed blushed as he pulled a wine bottle out of the fridge and uncorked it. He poured out two glasses, setting one in front of his boss. "Have you been cooking all day?" he asked, peering at the assortment of dishes scattered about.</p><p>"Only some of it," Horatio answered. "I finished my book for the rest of the day." he waved a hand at the coffee table. "It's in the living room if you want to read it before I take it back to the library."</p><p>Speed took a sip of his wine. "I might. Although I've got my own stack to finish that has to go back sometime soon.' he sighed. "We've been so busy lately that I've haven't had time."</p><p>"Things should be letting up soon," Horatio said as he began putting bowls onto the table. "Overnight just hired two new CSI's and a new lab tech. That should help things along a bit."</p><p>Speed put serving spoons into the green beans and the mashed potatoes, "God, I hope so," he said. "I only just today got caught up with my paperwork from a month ago, It's on your desk waiting for your signature."</p><p>"I'll go through everything tomorrow," Horatio said as he put the plate of chicken in the middle of the table. "Sit. Eat." He waved a hand at the chair across from him.</p><p>"You sit and eat, too, H,' Speed said as he did so, picking up his napkin and placing it on his lap "I know you. You didn't today."</p><p>"I had breakfast," Horatio denied as he began spooning food onto his plate.</p><p>:"I saw breakfast. A banana and three cups of coffee is not it,' Speed replied tartly as he did the same.</p><p>The two men looked at each other for a split second before they both started laughing.</p><p>*****</p><p>After dinner, The two men retreated into the living room with their drinks. Sitting down on the plush sofa, Speed put his bare feet up on the glass coffee table and let out a sigh. "That was wonderful,' he said, looking over at the redhead. "Thank you.'</p><p>"You're very welcome." he sighed as well. "Thank God we're both off barring call outs tomorrow."</p><p>"Seconded with much feeling. And if they do call us out I'm going to strangle the dispatcher." the clinked their glasses together in a silent toast.</p><p>they sipped their wine in companionable silence. "So...what are your plans for the rest of the night?' Speed asked, giving Horatio a sideways glance.</p><p>Horatio smiled. "I was thinking about something like this." Picking up the remote, he clicked on the CD player. A slow piano solo began to play as he stood up and held out his hand to Speed. "Will you dance with me?"</p><p>Speed grinned. "I'd love to." Taking Horatio's hand in his, he stepped into the circle of his lover's arms. "Aren't you tired, though? You put in a long day.'</p><p>"So did you. And I'm never too tired for you." they swayed in time to the music. "It's nice, holding you like this."</p><p>Speed laid his head on Horatio's blue silk shoulder. "It's nice to be held." he paused. "you know...I tried to teach Delko how to dance not too long ago,'</p><p>"Really? Why?" Horatio answered his own question a moment later. "Calleigh."</p><p>"Got it in one." They stepped around a chair. "He's had a crush on her for months."</p><p>"Longer," Horatio replied with a knowing gleam in his eye. "How did it go?"</p><p>"Minor disaster. he's got the worst case of two left feet I've ever seen." Speed shook his head. "I finally gave him the name of a friend of mine whose an instructor at Madame LaGrange's Dance Studio downtown. I'm hoping he gives Louie a call before he does something stupid.'</p><p>"only time will tell,' Horatio said as they turned. "Did Louie teach you?"</p><p>Speed nodded. "Him and his lover Robert. they run it together. Won awards for ballroom dancing and everything." He looked up. "I'll take you over there to meet them one day. I think they'll like you."</p><p>"I'd like that." They continued to sway in time to the music, the moonlight rising over the palm trees and spilling over them both. It made an already romantic moment that much more special.</p><p>When the song ended, Horatio began leading his lover back toward the stairs. "Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked softly. </p><p>"Of course I will." Speed smoothed his hands over the silk of Horatio's shirt. "I like this. It brings out the blue in your eyes." A wicked gleam suddenly appeared in Speed's dark ones. "But I'd like it better off you."</p><p>"And my shirt would look so much better crumpled up on my bedroom floor," Horatio said, the same gleam in his own eyes. He took Speed's hand in his. "Come on, honey, Upstairs."</p><p>Speed followed him. "No one ever called me honey before you," he said as they went into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. "I like it."</p><p>"That's how I think of you," Horatio said as he began unbuttoning Speed's shirt. "Sweet, like honey." he laughed as Speed blushed. "And you're delicious when you blush." Speed silenced him with a hard kiss.</p><p>They sprawled out onto the bed, kissing hungrily as their hands traveled. Speed sighed as Horatio's lips connected with one of his nipples. "God...Horatio," he begged, his eyes wide. "Please." </p><p>"I've got you, honey," Horatio said as he moved lower, tracing a line along his abs with his tongue. He undid Speed's pants and reached inside, surprised when all he felt was bare skin. "Have you been like this all day?"</p><p>Speed shook his head, "Only since my shower I forgot that i didn't have any spare underwear here, That's why I ended up wearing your shirt." he looked down. "Made getting through dinner a bitch, let me tell you."</p><p>"And if I had known I'd be having you for dessert on the dining room table," Horatio commented as he tossed Speed's pants aside. His cock jutted out proudly from a mass of dark curls, a pearl of moisture beading at the tip. Horatio delicately licked it away, drawing a groan out of his lover. "very nice."</p><p>"Fuck, Horatio," Speed breathed, staring at him. "Please...don't stop."</p><p>"Never," Horatio promised before sliding his mouth down over Speed's erection. not stopping until it was tickling the back of his throat.</p><p>Speed cried out, his eyes wide as he was sucked. "Yes, Horatio. God, yes," he moaned, writhing under the older man. "Love you...love you so fucking much."</p><p><em>Love you,</em> Horatio thought as he sucked, his tongue swirling around the flared head. He loved doing this, could never get enough of Speed's taste and scent and feel. It made him want the younger man all the more.</p><p>Speed's hands tightened in Horatio's bright hair, pulling on it as he felt his orgasm begin to build in his gut. "Too much," he said through gritted teeth. "Gonna come."</p><p><em>Come for me, honey,</em> Horatio thought as his tongue swiped down one side and up another. <em>Let me taste you...swallow you down. Can't get enough of you. My Speed...</em></p><p>Speed came a moment later, his climax flooding Horatio's mouth as he screamed his lover's name. Horatio swallowed everything he had to give before drawing away enough to lick at his lips. "You okay, honey?" he asked as he leaned up to kiss him.</p><p>"Fuck,' Speed cursed as he flopped back against the pillows. "That was...I don;t know what that was." he gazed up at Horatio. "I think you scrambled my brains a little."</p><p>"If it was only a little then I definitely have to do better," Horatio commented as he pulled the sheet over them both. He kissed Speed again. "Get some rest, honey."</p><p>Speed reached for Horatio even as his eyelids drooped. "But what about you?" Horatio's hardness was still pressed against his thigh.</p><p>"That's what morning sex is for," Horatio said as he rested his cheek against Speed's dark hair. "Sleep. honey. I'll be here."</p><p>Speed fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of Horatio until the morning sun woke him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>